Kekkonshiki Yoru
by gokusgirl
Summary: Finally Otsu gets her man! Come and read what happens on Takezo and Otsu's wedding night.  R&R.


**Kekkonshiki Yoru **

**Chapter One **

**Written by gokusgirl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vagabond of any of its characters. This is for **_**pure**_** fun.**

She anxiously waited for her husband. They were wed only this afternoon, with a lavish ceremony officiated by the Buddhist monk Takuan and catered richly by Yagyu Clan. Her new name was now Miyamoto Otsu, the wife of the famous and unrivaled swordsman of all Edo, Miyamoto Musashi.

It took Otsu many years to get to where she was at this moment. It took lots of patience on her part. She understood Musashi – or Takezo's need to follow the path of the sword. She knew she could not get in his way of achieving his dream. Patience is a virtue – and one that would pay in spades this night. This was her wedding night; her first time. This is a night she had only dreamt of. But not anymore. At the last sip of their cups, placing them both down in unison, they were married. Forever linked. They were no longer childhood friends. They were now husband and wife.

Otsu knew there was much reluctance in Takezo's heart about marriage in the beginning. His mind at the time was clouded with so many things…the injury to his leg, his sudden arrest for the slaying of the seventy men from the Yoshioka School. It seemed as if every time she drew close to Takezo, something would happen to make her step ten paces back.

That thought was quickly forgotten as she saw the shoji door slide open, and the tall shadowy figure that was her husband emerged. For all the times she felt he was pulling away from her, he was now stepping towards her.

Finally.

Takezo stood in the entrance for a few moments, the dim candle light making his face only a mere shadow. But Otsu could see his strong, handsome features. His arched brow; those glimmering intense eyes. She sat in on the side of futon that lay out on the floor, and her hands tightened with anticipation as Takezo began to walk inside the small room.

Otsu couldn't see how nervous her new husband was. His stoic expression left her clueless to the fact his heart thundered in his chest as he looked upon her. The way of the sword was all he knew. He knew nothing about women, or pleasures of the flesh. He slid the door closed slowly, and then locked his gaze back on his awaiting wife. He walked over, softly, stopping only a few feet away from the futon. He wondered how to begin this. He was worse than a novice when it came down to matters of sex; back in the day he would turn down anyone who would offer, whether it was a man or a woman. He was just not interested in it! But then there were times when he awake from his idyllic dreams finding himself somewhat aroused; but he quickly averted it away with meditation.

Then it was that time when he'd actually touched himself.

It was yet another time when he was wondering around from village to village, town to town in search of a stronger opponent. He camped out in the woods one evening as he always did, and fell into a deep, tranquil slumber. He awoke with a tingling sensation in his groin, and was horrified to find he was painfully aroused. Mediation did not work this time. Believing he just had to urinate, Takezo stood and unsheathed himself to do so. The cool night's air wafted across his throbbing member, making his arms break out with goose bumps. He began to urinate, and afterward he gave his still pulsing organ a shake… the tingling sensation _intensified_. He lurched over, gasping at this new-found sensation as it crept up his spine, radiating a strange wave of pleasure all over him…and his hand tightened around himself instead of letting go. His carnal instincts took over his hand; on its own volition it began to work up and down his length. He felt ashamed and degraded for doing this…but the way it _felt_…it was like anything he had never experienced before.

Within minutes, he was stroking himself harder. He was grunting and groaning like a man possessed. With no warning abruptly released, his seed spilling all over the branches and grass in front of him he let out a terrified groan; fearing he had injured himself. His knees buckled underneath himself as he nearly passed out.

After gaining his composure, he covered himself back up and swore that he would _never_ do such a thing again. He kept that promise to this very day.

_Would being with Otsu be anything like that moment?_ Takezo pondered to himself. His eyes wondered over her form, eyeing her long milky neck, to the swell of her bosom and hips. _I have always wanted to touch you Otsu,_ Takezo thought to himself. In spite of his thoughts, his mouth curved upwards into a wayward smile.

Otsu relaxed when she saw his smile. The mood had suddenly changed, hopefully in her favor. She felt her cheeks grow hot as she began to smile timidly back at Takezo, dropping her head to conceal her nervousness.

Takezo finally sat down; his hands planted firmly on his knees as kept his eyes on her. He felt the straining of his member as it rubbed against the material of his _hakama_. He chose to ignore it for now as he cleared his throat, ready to speak.

"It was a beautiful ceremony." Takezo told her, speaking of their wedding ceremony.

Otsu eyes lit up with the topic, and she nodded in agreement. "Oh yes! Very lovely indeed, Husband." Was her reply.

"And all the food at the reception?" Takezo asked her, his smile broadening even more.

"The food was abundant and very tasteful, Husband." Otsu replied.

"Otsu." Takezo spoke flatly to her, his smile vanished from his face. Otsu swallowed thickly, hoping she did not offend him in any way. "Stop calling me _husband_. I am Takezo to you…always."

"I know but…" Otsu explained nervously as she rung her hands. "But the wife must-"

"I don't follow that," Takezo cut in. "You are more than a wife to me. You are my best friend. I want you to treat me the same way you always have, is that understood?"

Otsu nodded mutely, tearing her eyes away from his intense gaze.

"So…" Otsu began hesitantly. "…Have you ever done _this_, Takezo?"

Feeling his face grow warm with her question, he shied his eyes away from hers. "You mean this?" He asked as he pointed at the futon that separated them. Otsu nodded slowly; closely watching his eyes as they finally stared back at her. "…I have not."

Otsu slowly began to smile; comforted with the fact that throughout his long journey, he saved himself for her. To receive a gift of this magnitude moved her heart, and stirred a warmth in her body she did not recognize until now. Only Takezo could make this possible. She was truly thankful.

"Have you?" Takezo asked right away, pulling her out of her thoughts. Blinking, she let the words sink in before she reacted. It was only fair that he asked. Shaking her head adamantly, her brow wrinkled with a bit of irritability as she answered.

"Of course not," Otsu replied as a gush of nervous air left her lungs.

"I have offended you." Takezo noted as observed her body language.

"Hardly. I asked first. And it is an important question." Otsu answered.

"Well then…" Takezo began as he smiled. "I am done talking."

A jolt of warmth burst through Otsu's chest hearing that, and her heart began to pound double time. "T-then what do you want to do?"

"I do not know how to bed a woman, Otsu…but we can both discover many things together." Takezo said as he climbed onto the futon. He held out a hand to her, silently asking her to join him.

Otsu breath caught in her throat as she noticed the hulking bulge in the front of his _hamaka_. Then her eyes fell to the large hand that he held out to her. Hesitantly, her shaking hand took grasp of his, and he gently pulled her onto the futon. He was on his knees, and once she shifted in front of him, she was on her knees as well. He towered over her still, his warmth and scent made her draw closer to him.

Takezo grasped the sides of her arms, relishing on finally touching her like this for the first time. He touched her gently, or as gently as he could. Just feeling her arms he could tell in an instant he could hurt her very easily. He had to make sure that didn't happen. Otsu was so precious to him. As far as touches go, Takezo only knew of a few, and gentle was not one of them. The intense, instinctive flexing of his hand as he motioned his _katana_. The skillful swing of his upper arm and forearm has he stuck an opponent. The forceful lunge as he stuck an opponent with all his strength with his _bokken_. This was all he knew. As he looked down upon his new wife, he concluded that tonight he would master a _new_ touch, a new way of making his mark upon a person. It would be filled with patience, love, and gentleness. He would learn just like he had learned how to wield his _katana_ – by practice. By each passing experience. He would hone his skills and become great lover for her.

He leaned down to kiss her. They had only kissed two times before - when he finally returned home from his last journey and this afternoon at the wedding. That kiss was strained and awkward, doing such in front of so many people. They are alone now, and with their privacy came comfort – no rushing, no hurrying. They had forever to stay in their quarters; they had all the time in the world.

Takezo cupped her face in hands, his thumbs caressing the soft skin of her cheek as he drew his lips down to hers. Otsu's eyes rolled back as their lips touched, a small sigh escaping her lips. The sound encouraged Takezo to hold her closer, to kiss her longer. But ever mindful to not hurt his precious Otsu. His flower, his everything.

He felt himself floating, growing dizzy from her proximity. She smelled so good, and her mouth tasted so sweet… _could there be any more pleasures as abundant as this?_ The stirring in his groin made him press himself against her as it ached to be freed. But not now. He would have to quell his desire at the moment. There was too much he wanted to do. So much he wanted to see…

Pulling away from their heated kiss, he looked down at Otsu's now pinked face, and her bruised red lips. She looked confused at his retreat, and her hands drew up to cup his handsome face.

"I want to see you, Otsu…" Takezo breathed, knowing his face was probably as flushed as hers. "I want to _touch_ you."

Otsu trembled with his request, and she nodded. With her eyes still locked onto his, she began to untie the _obi_ with gradual ease. Her heart thundered as she opened her robes, watching his hungry eyes widen with anticipation as she finally exposed herself to him. The robe slid off her naked shoulders, and fell to the futon behind her.

He stood before a goddess.

**::End Chapter One::**


End file.
